A Walk With The Dead
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Contest Entry O/S For Halloween Daryl Dixon Pov I was having a pleasant dream when what sounded like hammering woke me. After that...


A Walk With The Dead

A Daryl Dixon Story

By: Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel

_**INTRO:**_

"What the hell? Who's the genius that thought it'd be wise to start a project, involving hammering in the middle of the night? Are they determined to get every damn walker within a mile radius heading this way?"

The sound comes to a halt. Only he waits and listens a bit longer just to make certain. He rolls over and nods to himself. Too fucking tired, I'll deal with the sons of bitches responsible tomorrow. Just as he shuts his eyes a different sound arises. He narrows his eyes, trying to make it out. Metal… the sound of metal hitting against something repeatedly, followed by a faint thumping like sound each time, one too close for comfort.

"What the FUCK IS THAT?!"

_**Chapter 1 (One Shot) I do not own The Walking Dead or Daryl Dixon. Only wish I did. THIS WAS A CONTEST STORY I DID A WHILE BACK FOR BERTIE BOTT'S SPOKE FEAST! (HALLOWEEN ENTRY)**_

_**Pov**_

Fucking Bon Jovi song, get out of my fucking head. Broken Promised Land on replay, for some reason I can't fathom. That's one of the few things that I can say hasn't changed, even now. Here I am. I just took a much needed piss. I damn near zipped my dick up along with my jeans. Thinking I heard one of those damn walkers heading my way. No matter how many times I've faced these sons of bitches it makes the hair on the back of my neck crawl, my balls shrivel to raisins, and bile rise within the back of my throat. I'm aiming my Stryker Strykezone 380 crossbow at this one. Often enough, I find myself creating some sort of lame ass story for these bitches. So the one I'm looking at now… Obviously female… Her guts her hanging out somewhat. The blood covered blouse she wears looks to have been maybe plum colored at one time? It's always hard to tell. Then it looks as though we got us some denim capris to go with that as well and what are those white Keds? Do they still make those? She looks as though she was blonde. I fire my arrow at this and go to retrieve the arrow.

I look around hearing this odd thumping sound. I just can't make out where it's coming from and it sounds distant.

I grit my teeth as I yank my arrow back out from the walker's skull. I use the grass to wipe off the goo and place it back into my quiver. Homemaker. She had three blonde-haired, blue-eyed children, two boys and one girl. A god fearing woman, with a heart of gold, and the patience of a saint. Her husband a businessman, CFO of the company he works for. I'll call him Steve and her Wanda. Steve was hardly ever home and banging a particular favorite stripper of his, every chance he got. Wanda knew of his affair, but for the sake of her children, played dumb. She felt she had no choice. They needed Steve's hearty paycheck in order to pay for their youngest son's radiation treatments. He was diagnosed with leukemia over six months ago. So this tough gal sucked it up. Wanda forced that smile on her face, no matter how much her husband ripped her heart out. Hey now, I never said that my walkers had a happy ending now did I? In fact… Most of my stories to these bitches never truly end happily. Guess that just further proves how fucked up I truly am. At times I find myself laughing during these situations. Why? Hell if I fucking know. Maybe, I feel just the slightest bit of insanity makes me sane. If that makes any sense…

Maybe it's because of how fucked up my childhood was? I feel this need to assume everyone else's life has at some point gone to shit too. Only now? What I wouldn't give to wake up to me and Meryl having our asses beat by my old man again. Now that's saying a lot considering just how many times, I thought about blowing my own damn brains out. In comparison to my life now? That was motherfucking heaven! At least I knew what to expect! Nowadays every fucking minute that goes by is a surprise. You never know what's lurking about and I don't just mean fucking walkers. No man… People are crazy. And it's times like these you learn pretty quick who your true enemies and friends are. Well if you're lucky that is. I've been fooled before. All the more reason I keep my guard more so than ever before. After that whole governor bullshit and my own brother turning his back to me? Why the hell should I trust anyone? There are maybe three or four people I feel I can.

But even at this very moment I'm staring at one in particular from a distance as I make my way back over to the group. That'd be Rick. He's proved to be somewhat instable. Yet can you blame the guy? Losing your wife, than to find yourself haunted by her. Not to mention not long after his infant daughter comes up missing as well. That's enough to make any man unstable. But Rick… he's also one tough son of a bitch. And he's not ever one you want to make an enemy out of. He might be a family man, but don't let that fool you. Nah, man… This man has murderous intentions if you cross him wrong. I've seen it. He gets that crazed look in his eyes and he motherfucking SNAPS! Damn I love it!

But then I glance over and a true smile forms on my face.

"What's that look for, Pookie?"

I narrow my eyes and look around. I could still make out some sort of thumping. No one else even seemed to take notice of it. I take in a breath and shake my head on this.

Carol…a woman that sadly enough, I'd have walked right past. Before the disease spread and walkers roamed the earth, that is. I was all about long beautiful hair, legs to kill, and sexy little dresses. I must've had a porn collection a mile high. But now, I look at this woman before me. She's got that certain smile that gets under my skin, but in a way I never deemed possible. Her hair is short, too short. Carol isn't the typical tail, I'd have been chasing back in the day. No. She's so much more than that. She's got more balls then most of the men in this group. She's what makes this mixture of purgatory and hell somewhat more bearable. She's got a heart of gold, can pack one hell of a punch, and is a dead ringer shot. It's her we go to for getting our asses out of that situation. If it hadn't been for this amazing woman we'd all had our throats cut. She's a fucking badass from hell. Fuck she's got me smitten that's for sure.

To think there was a time. I knew I was better off alone. Dammit, people just have a way of pissing me off. And, there ain't nothin' worse than dealing with a pussy during times such as these. It's bad enough you never know who to trust. If anything, this whole walker business has only further proved that this is a man eat man world and it's everyone for himself. There was a time all I could think about was when my next time of getting laid or downright shitfaced was. Now it's about survival and not just up against the walkers. No man, there's so much more to all this. It ain't for pussies.

I grimace however in thought of Beth. That damn girl was a pain in my ass! She was annoying, whiny, and in my damn way. But she didn't mean to be. She wanted to be like me she says. Who wants to be this son of a bitch? Someone like Beth that's who... She might've been in the way at times. But that girl wasn't stupid, by no means. Hell, she knew her odds of survival. It's ones like her that tug at my strings, even if I'd never admit it to anyone but JC himself. Damn girl poured her heart out, knowing she wouldn't last. Fucking broke my heart. And I'm the son of a bitch that let her down. I may never know what became of her, though I pray to JC that she's never at the receiving end of one of my arrows. Not so sure I could stomach that. There are some things that even I have issues with. Beth was young, sweet, and didn't have a fighting chance. It's a shame. Despite everything, her company wasn't so bad. I found myself rather enjoying it. Then just like that she was gone. I failed in keeping her safe. Something I'll never forgive myself for. She was counting on me dammit. I'm not one that likes letting people down. When I tell ya I'm gonna do something. That's what my mind is set on doing! I don't take failure too well.

What the hell where is that coming from?

"You guys hear that?"

They all looked upon me confused. So I take that as a resounding no.

So the group is back together again. That's right, even little ass-kicker…uh, Judith. Man, she's grown. So has Carl. He's becoming a damn near spitting image of his father. He even carries himself the same and fires his heat like his old man. Those two have been in and out of sorts, especially when Rick damn near lost his ever loving mind. Carl over here found himself having to take over the reins off and on. Not a bad little hunter in fact I'd go as far as to say he'll outlast us all. He's young, but he damn sure has what it takes and he ain't no pussy.

Each of us gives a simple nod and slight grin towards one another before we begin our journey once again. Before me now stands Rick, Carl, Judith, Tyrese, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne. We are the only survivors left of our apocalyptic voyage. And we are about to load up and be taken to a military base. A cure has been found and for once it seems as though there might finally be some light at the end of the tunnel. Carol and I help the others get onboard. To our great surprise they allow us to keep our weapons. They want to assure us that they are the real deal and that we are in this together.

It's about giving whatever survivors left a real chance. They speak of plans to destroy every walker body left amongst mankind. Everyone else will be given the antidote through a syringe.

Carol and I are last to load. I give her a nod and go to lift her up. Only to find my hold lingering a tad longer. I find myself saying something. Something that if anyone had said I'd do when I first met Carol; I'd tell them they were full of shit and get their heads out from their asses. I lean into her ear.

"Just so you know… First chance I get. I'm going to fuck the living hell out of you."

What the hell was that? Did I just say that shit and to Carol? Dammit, she's about to kick my ASS! I damn near flinch, just waiting for it. Only to my surprise this woman grabs me by the collar and kisses me. Not some little peck either. Man this woman has her tongue crammed down my throat and I'm hard as hell. I haven't been laid since this shit went down. If I had my way I'd bend her over this fucking truck and wreck her. And no I don't think that's an asshole thing to be thinking at the moment. I'm still human. Dammit, I'm a man. You have any idea how hard it is to try and masturbate in this situation? Much less find the time for sex without worrying about getting caught off-guard. What a way to fucking die. You got your dick in your hand, rubbing one out and you're just about to make one hell of a mess, when a walker manages to sneak up on you and BAM. Death by self-gratification… Nah, man if I'm going to go and it's to be sexually related. Fuck, I'm going to get laid. Balls deep in pussy, that's the way to go.

"I'm counting on it." She uttered back as the group was making these annoying hooting and hollering sounds.

Damn… Rick is losing his shit in laughter. I flip him off once Carl isn't looking. That only makes Glenn and Tyrese die in laughter. Bitches….

Once again I find myself looking around. That fucking sound continued, it was driving me insane.

At this I take back a breath. Rick offers a hand up and I climb on in. Before I take a seat he pats me on the back.

"It's about time." Rick muttered under his breath.

I roll my eyes and lean back in my seat. He chuckles and sits back down. Each of us shared a smile along the way to this base.

"Do we trust this?" Glenn asked.

"They let us keep our weapons." Rick utters in reply, with a shrug.

"Guess that means if they try and screw us over. It's going to be one hell of a war!" I add and everyone laughs.

"Certainly nothing new to this group." Rick acknowledges as he roughs up his son's hair some.

"Dad…" Carl mumbled as he held Judith.

Maggie and Glenn are sucking face. Meanwhile, Tyrese looks as though he's about to lose his shit. He was tearing up and pinching his eyes shut. Michonne had this permanent smile on her face as she looked Carl and Rick's direction.

A few hours later we arrive at the base. I spent the entire time wondering why no one else could hear what I was hearing. They all acted just fine. Was I losing it?

They personally escort us into a room filled with other survivors. We each nod towards one another. And man oh man look at that food. Each one of us glanced upon one another. The others were already eating. They had beer, wine, water, tea, chicken, turkey, ham, rolls, pancakes, green beans, corn on the cob, mash potatoes, fuck you name it they fucking had it. They even had motherfucking TWINKIES! Carl and I nodded towards the Slurpee machine. Déjà vu hit as I remembered how Meryl and I loved these damn things. We were always scrounging up change in order to get these from the convenience store a couple blocks away from our house. Carl and I took off as if in silent understanding. It somehow became a race between the little man and myself to get a Slurpee.

Carl beat me hands down. We both grabbed a cup and filled it up to our heart's content. We drank so much, so fast, we gave ourselves brain freezes. A Colonel entered the room. Carl and I had Slurpee mustaches. I saw Carol laughing at us through the corner of my eye. I used my sleeve to wipe it off. She gave me a wink that… oh man… hmmm… I cleared my throat and he nodded directly upon me.

"Please, do not let me interrupt you two go on now. You're welcome to whatever you wish."  
>"How were you able to get all this?" Michonne questioned as she picked up some of it and was thoroughly inspecting it.<p>

She ran her machete through a turkey leg.

"Wasn't all livestock wiped off the face of the earth?!"

"Not in particular, no. We have our ways… we are soldiers of the U.S after all."

He slants his head a bit and shrugs. I tilted head about. Thump, thump, thump. Come on guys, I can't be the only one hearing that?

"Are you sure you don't hear something?" I uttered to Carl.

He looked me over as if I was losing it. Hell maybe I am.

"Why don't you all follow me? The others have already seen what we've accomplished."

Carl and I shrug upon one another as the group begins to follow. We follow behind them and continue to enjoy our cherry Slurpee's. Carol was holding Judith now as they lead us to a closed off area of the base. We went up an elevator and walked down several hallways leading to another area outside. We stepped outside and every one of us froze in sheer astonishment. There was this massive land of green grass and it was all parted in sections. Livestock of all types were in these different sections.

"We've begun to breed again. Starting over, so to speak."

I suddenly found myself thinking back to Jurassic Park, a film I used to love. Only after all this, I believe I've lost my taste for horror flicks. That's for damn sure. My jaw literally dropped though as I heard a familiar sound, one from my childhood. I couldn't contain the grin on my face if I wanted to. It was a god damn dog. A collie at that, it ran right up to us. I hunkered down eagerly, feeling as though a kid all over again.

"Here boy! Come on.."

It wagged its tail and came right up to me. He licked my face as I petted him.

"His name is Chuck. As in Chuck Norris, he survived this too. We figured he deserved a more fitting name."

"Ah, hell Chuck's a good name."

Carl and Tyrese joined me in petting the dog. It's the simplest things in life you begin to realize, how much of an impact they once had on you. I always was a dog person. Carol handed Judith over to Rick and she too took joy in petting the dog.

They continued to show us around. I continued to hear that irritating thumping only it grew more and more distant sounding. The things they had managed to pull off were incredible. It gave us all this sense of hope. Maybe for once things truly were turning around! Were we truly to see a light at the end of this apocalyptic tunnel?! It just didn't seem real. After giving us the full tour to their rooms, medical ward, showers and bathrooms; we went back and ate. I must've had a six pack to myself. Everyone was eating and getting shitfaced. We shared stories with the other groups and laughed some pretty hellacious stuff off.

Afterword we were shown to our rooms. They each had a single twin bed, a nightstand, lamp, a place for our weapons and fresh linen. They even had an area for us to wash our clothes. There were robes for us to change into while they were in the wash.

We were told that after our showers we could receive our shots. I must've spent damn near two hours showering. I never thought I could enjoy the smell of soap and shampoo so much. I rinsed, lathered and repeated at least three or four times. I then combed my hair and shaved. Everything we needed was in the rooms or the shower rooms. I stepped out in this white robe. And irony has it Carol had just stepped out of the lady's shower area. I swallowed back and hard. I never wanted anyone as bad as I did at that very moment. But at the minute we were both three sheets to the wind. Carol deserved more than that. So for now… I waited, in torment. But I ain't no dick…. Well not when it comes to a woman, no matter how kick ass she is. She's still a damn woman. She deserves to be treated like one. So I led her to her room.

Carol's is a giggling mess when she's drunk. I found myself rather taken back by it. Her laughter easily brought a smile to my face. Once I got her to her room. I laid her down. I covered her up and sat at the edge of the bed for a moment.

"Thought you were going to fuck my brains out…" She said as if challenging me.

I smirk at this. The thoughts I was having… What I wouldn't give… I was so fucking tempted. I probably would have given in, if she hadn't fallen asleep, seconds later. I nodded at this and kissed her forehead.

"Good night…" I whispered and pulled her door shut.

I noticed that the med aids were already at the doors of our group. They were starting the antidotes. They got to my room last. I got comfy in my bed and lowered the sleeve to my robe. Ironically, the nurse giving me the shot was some piece of tail, I'd have been chasing back in the day. Long legs, long blonde hair, and she's even giving me that look. Fucking Carol… You know it's bad when I got a hot nurse coming onto me and all I can think about is someone else. This blonde bombshell winks at me. I merely shake my head and half laugh, 'cause it just ain't happening. What the hell has Carol done to me? All that "Pookie" bullshit and all that? Yeah okay… so part of me digs it. She's the only one that could get away with that shit.

The nurse leaves and I shut my eyes. It felt weird… too weird laying on a soft surface. It was actually uncomfortable. Crazy right? I bring my pillow and covers to the floor. I lay there instead. Only I close my eyes and that damn thumping sound returns. What the fuck is that? Why am I the only one hearing that? Thump….. thump….. thump….. thump…..

I roll over and bring the blanket up over my head. Stupid robe… I grumble and take it off. And try once more to get comfortable enough to sleep. After all I'm shitfaced right? Shouldn't take long. While I'm lying there waiting for the fucking sandman to find me. I think about what possible future we all may have now if this antidote does in fact work. Sure it's going to take years to rebuild everything we once had. Like I said you just never truly realize the little things in life. The things you take for granted.

And that's the things that go through my mind… I finally got my friends and Carol back. I got food and beer in my belly. I got to pet a dog again! I got to shower, with soap and shampoo, brush my teeth, and shave. Everything I could possibly want. I only wish I had Meryl back and Beth back. Like I keep hoping Beth will randomly appear and let me know she somehow survived.

And I shit you not that's when I heard a knock at my door. I narrowed my eyes towards it. I grab my bow just in case with an arrow ready to go.

"Enter…"

The Colonel opens my door. My heart came to a literal halt.

"…Beth…"

She smiled with tears in her eyes and ran to me. I hopped up damn near tripping over my blanket in order to get to her. I twirled the little lady around and kissed the top of her head. She broke into sobs against my shoulder. The Colonel nodded and pulled my door closed.

"Shhh…" I whispered as she continued to cry.

"I thought I'd never see you or the others again! I thought…"  
>I shook my head the guilt was so incredible.<p>

"What happened? Who took you?"  
>I found myself scanning her over checking for wounds or bites even.<p>

"I'm ok. I promise."

The next day we're taken to this closed off area. A suburb area... Each and every one of us looks to one another in shock. It was a tiny town. It had a functioning school, bus, water, gas, electricity, and a store!

"If you all break into three or so in a group there is a house for you to share." One of the soldiers says pointing to a certain area.

"Those are yours. Take your pick. Discuss it amongst yourselves. Oh and welcome to The Everglades Crossroads, your new home!"

Thump…. Thump…. Thump…. Not again… what in the fucking hell?! Everywhere I go… Why won't it stop! MAKE THAT SOUND STOP! WHY CAN'T ANYONE ELSE HEAR IT?!

"Pookie? Are you okay?"

I dart my eyes over towards Carol.

"NO!" I reach out to her as she begins to fade.

That's when I realize everything around me is fading.

"No… NO… DAMMIT NO! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKK!"

Darkness falls around me. And somehow through this darkness, I feel as though I'm opening my eyes for the very first time. There's only one thing going through my mind and that is…

Why am I so motherfucking hungry?

…hungry…

…hungry…

...hungry…

…hungry…

_**Happy Halloween Everyone!**_


End file.
